Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Luzbelita
Summary: SLASH. James&Sirius. Porque en el fondo, siempre supieron que lo suyo no era una amistad como las otras. Para el drabblethon de Crack&Roll. Dedicado a Chefita.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, es todo de esa Jotaká_

_Este fic es **slash **y un ¿lime? Ni idea en sí. Si no te gusta eso, puedes cerrar esta ventana._

_Participa en el drabblethon de Crack&Roll con el prompt "**Moto**"_

_Dedicado a **Chefita**, porque sí, porque le fascina este claim, porque me encantó conocerla y quise hacerle este regalo que, espero, le guste :D_

_Gracias a mi tocaya, Lu, por ayudarme con el título xDDD_

* * *

**Música para mis oídos.**

* * *

Cuando Sirius termina de arreglar la moto, sus ojos brillan con orgullo y felicidad. Es suya, aquella moto destartalada que ha encontrado en un garaje muggle y ha robado para luego arreglarla es enteramente suya.

"_Ya estás lista, bebé" _le ha dicho sin dejar de sonreír y palmeando el asiento con suavidad.

"_¿Ya me cambiaste por otro?" _pregunta una voz a espaldas y aunque Sirius no lo ve, sabe que está sonriendo divertido, que el pelo le cae en la frente y sus anteojos están algo empañados por el frío.

"_¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?" _contesta dándose la vuelta, sentándose en la moto, regalándole una sonrisa entre canina y traviesa, sus ojos ahora brillan con exaltación, una idea ha cruzado por su cabeza y James entra perfectamente en ella.

"_¿Yo? Jamás, no puedes vivir sin mí, chucho. No tengo de qué preocuparme" _James suelta una carcajada cuando Sirius levanta una ceja y lo mira incrédulo. Se quita la capa, dejándola arriba de la cama haciendo que el polvo se levante y lo haga toser.

Se acerca a él y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca sonríe de lado y hace seis años que Sirius lo conoce, que duerme con él en la misma habitación y comparten el desayuno, la cena y hasta la misma cama en ocasiones, pero jamás, y cuando dice jamás es porque en verdad lo es, en la vida podrá acostumbrarse a eso. A ese James que le sonríe como sólo le sonríe a él, con los ojos algo más oscuros por el deseo. A ese James que invade, que respira su aire y lo hace agitadamente porque sabe lo que viene.

No, nunca podrá hacerlo pero tampoco lo imagina siendo diferente, siendo otro James que no sea el suyo. Porque _sí_, James Cornamenta Potter es de Sirius Canuto y de nadie más. Todo, sus manos, espalda, cuello es suyo. Los jadeos que salen desgarradores de su garganta las noches clandestinas en la Casa de los Gritos, que piden más, más y lo enloquecen siempre un poco más. Sus labios que besan los suyos con urgencia y desesperación, buscando siempre más, incitándolo a no parar, a llegar a ese punto sin retorno donde saben que no podrán detenerse jamás, donde todo se habrá ido de las manos y lo que tienen crecerá cada vez más hasta el punto de ahogarlos.

James termina con la distancia que los separa y sus labios se unen. Sirius abre la boca, dándole lugar a que sus lenguas se encuentren comenzando una pelea salvaje, metiéndose lengua hasta la tráquea. Pronto hay mucha saliva entre los dos, el aire se vuelve denso, el calor inunda la habitación (o su cuerpo, más bien) y Canuto ya no puede distinguir nada más que las manos de Cornamenta bajo su camisa tocando su espalda con fuerza, acercándolos aún más.

Sus dientes chocan, muerde con violencia sacándole un grito de dolor y placer. Pero así lo quiere, quiere sentirlo dentro suyo, quiere que estén tan juntos que no pueda diferenciar un cuerpo de uno y que comiencen donde termina el otro. Quiere sentirlo _real._

Se separan jadeando, James tiene los anteojos torcidos y empañados, su pelo está más desordenado de lo común y algunos mechones se pegan en su frente. Sonríen, aún con sus manos en su espalda y las suyas en su trasero.

"_¿Y qué? ¿Esta cosa vuela?" _pregunta James señalando con la cabeza la moto. Sirius suelta un gruñido y gira los ojos hacia su _bebé._

"_Te vas a cagar encima cuando la veas en acción"_

Esta noche no hay gritos de una bestia que en verdad es todo menos eso, esta noche los habitantes de Hogsmeade creerán escuchar el fuerte motor de una moto, dos risas adolescentes y algún que otro comentario que nunca terminarán de entender ya que muere en la boca del otro (aunque eso ellos no lo saben). Pero no lo creerán porque ¿qué haría una moto en la casa de la bestia?

* * *

_Nunca he escrito un fic así, hace mucho no publico y temo estar un poco oxidada. Pero esto es para vos, Chefi, espero que te haya gustado linda y espero que nos veamos en la próxima KDD :D Si todo sale bien, tendré publicado 8 drabbles James/Sirius para antes del 15 de octubre :)_

_He abierto una comunidad para poner mis fics, es: h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / zapatosdegoma. Son bienvenidos a pasarse por allí también._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, quiero que sepas que mi amiga la barrita verde, muere porque hagas click en ella y me dejes un comentario ¿quieres hacerla feliz? ;D_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
